


Try Again

by Silence_burns



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom, Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Deckard Shaw trying to ask you out (and Hobbs being a little shit about it).





	Try Again

You watched Hobbs throw another soldier in the air as if he weighed nothing. The scream cut off sharply, as the body hit the ground.

"That must have hurt," you observed, casually leaning against the wall. The red alarm lights blazed around the facility.

"He'll be fine, just a few broken bones," Deckard wiped the blood off his face, standing next to you.

With a strange sort of detachment, you watched as a new surge of soldiers ran to face Hobbs. Quite a number of them were already lying on the ground.

"Maybe we should help him?" you suggested. Hobbs had run out of bullets some time ago and was now using whatever wasn’t bolted to the floor. With his height, he reached a lot of things.

Deckard pulled a face.

"Look at him, he's doing just fine."

Hobbs roared. A soldier hesitated before pulling the trigger. The weapon was ripped out of his hands.

You whistled quietly. Deckard rolled his eyes.

"Come on, since when are you a fan of brute force?"

"Maybe since that brute force could crack my skull open with one hand?" you laughed, noticing his grimace. "Come on, Deck, that's impressive and you know it."

Deckard ostentatiously looked at his watch. You already had what you came for and were waiting for Hobbs to finish off the rest of the guards.

"Impressive or not, if he doesn't pick up the pace, we won't get out in time for lunch."

"It's not like we'd be allowed into any restaurant anyway. We still got that warrant on our heads."

Deckard shot you a quick, careful glance. This was his chance. Even standing so close to you, it was difficult to read your expression.

"Well," he started. "I know a nice, quiet place if you wanted to-"

A body slammed into the wall between Deckard and you. Something cracked.

With all eyes back on him, Hobbs, almost out of breath, stared angrily at you.

"Thanks for the help."

You laughed breezily, pushing from the wall.

"Come on, it's not like you actually needed any."

You found a car nearby and moved to start it. Without the keys, probably well hidden in one of the bad guys' pockets, it was going to take a moment.

Hobbs watched you go. Deckard stormed up to him, buzzing with anger. His fists itched and he wished he could wipe that smirk off the man's face.

"I see what you're doing," he growled through gritted teeth. "You're an asshole."

Hobbs laughed, crossing his arms over his wide chest. He was showing off his muscles on purpose and savored the look on Deckard’s face.

"Well, then maybe, Mr. Subtle, you should try something less subtle next time?"

He knew how many times Deckard had tried to ask you out in the past- after all, it would be difficult to hide something so obvious while being on the same team. Well, you managed not to notice, but you had a lot on your mind lately.

"Interrupt me again and I'm going to rip your bald head off and play-"

"BOYS," you leaned from the driver's seat. "We gotta go."

They looked where you were pointing, and noticed reinforcements coming their way. A lot of reinforcements.

With a final look of mutual hatred, they rushed to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D
> 
> You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
